


lose the feeling in my fingertips

by KatyaOrchid



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, absolute nonsense, extremely self-indulgent and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaOrchid/pseuds/KatyaOrchid
Summary: “Exact same effect on Time Lords as humans."





	lose the feeling in my fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> you gotta make the platonic hook-up content you wanna see in the world
> 
> title is from shiver shiver - walk the moon
> 
> "zuruleans" is from absolutely nothing

“Doctor?” she heard herself say.

“Donnnaaa...” he sung in response. His head was lying very close to her shoulder, weighing on her hair whenever she shifted her head.

“Are you feeling what I’m feeling?”

“Exact same effect on Time Lords as humans,” the Doctor said dreamily. The TARDIS had helpfully moved the solarium to right next to Donna’s bedroom, so they’d dragged the mattress off her bed and onto the floor beneath the glass roof, the outer reaches of the Andromeda galaxy visible above them.

“So,” Donna said softly, “sort of, floaty, but also very aware of your body, and you’ve got like, pins and needles, but more like fireworks, all over?”

“Trust you to want to talk on a depressant,” the Doctor said. “That purply star, I know the guy the Zuruleans named it after. Well, I say guy. Their concept of gender isn’t really translatable to English.”

“Now look who’s talking,” Donna said. 

“Oh, I could probably explain the Gallifreyian view of gender in most human languages,” he replied contemplatively. “Whether you’d pay any attention, though...”

“No,” Donna said, turning her head to look at him (the pressure pulling on her hair set sparklers off all over her skull), “I mean, you’re talking.”

He moved his head enough to look at her and frowned. She could watch the cogs turning in his brain as his eyes shifted from side to side, before he grinned, slowly. “Yeah! Talking.”

“Right,” Donna said. He had a funny habit of leaving his mouth hanging open, but his tongue wasn’t usually idly tracing his teeth, like he was only just learning the feel of them. She shifted her legs to rub her thighs together. This was getting unbearable. “So it’s affecting us the exact same way?”

“Most likely, yeah,” the Doctor said. “We should compare notes later, to be sure.”

“How about,” Donna said, “you just stop me if I’m wrong,” reached out to grab his face (catherine wheels spun between her palm and his cheek) and dragged his mouth towards hers. 

Well, she thought, as a hand slipped up the back of her blouse, she’d gotten that right.

**Author's Note:**

> things i googled while writing this
> 
> -solarium definition  
-galaxies  
-downers official term  
-mused synonyms  
-types of fireworks


End file.
